


Цикл драбблов и мини по Плоскому миру

by alba_longa, fandom Women 2020 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Драббломини низкого рейтинга 2020 [9]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Chocolate, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Food Issues, Gen, Moving On, Paperwork, Past Abuse, Pronouns, Recovery, Starvation, societal gender standards, weaponized confectionary
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba_longa/pseuds/alba_longa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202020
Summary: Pride 2020 prompt challenge
Relationships: Magda "Tonker" Halter/Tilda "Lofty" Tewt, Maladict/Polly "Ozzer" Perks
Series: Драббломини низкого рейтинга 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835395
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Discord FK Magicpendell and Art-nano Challenge, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Работы команды fandom Women 2020





	1. Шоколад

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Chuthulhu (Mangaluva)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangaluva/pseuds/Chuthulhu). Log in to view. 



> Бета [sige_vic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В честь Прайда 2020 драбблик про Шельму Задранец. Шельма снова читает женские журналы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935911/chapters/60352609

— Ты любишь шоколад? – Шельма подошла к столу Ангвы, задумчиво накручивая на палец бороду.

— Зависит от дня месяца, — рассеянно ответила та. – Если близко к полнолунию, то мне от него очень плохо. А что?

Шелли пожала плечами.

— Прочитала в журнале, что все женщины любят шоколад. Я пробовала разок, когда только оказалась в Анк-Морпорке. Он показался мне чересчур сладким…

— Типично для гномов, — Ангва подняла на нее взгляд. – Недостаточно зернистый. Однако могу предположить, что ты можешь попробовать сделать гномий шоколад сама. Какао-порошок вместо муки… в гномьем хлебе вообще мука есть?

Шельма широко улыбнулась:

— В рецепте моей мамы нет, но можно заменить песок. Гномий шоколад… какая чудесная идея! Спасибо, Ангва!

— Без проблем. Но ты прекращай читать эти журналы. Их образ «настоящей женщины» слишком узкий. На вечер все в силе?

— Салли сказала, что приведет пару новых рекрутов на наше сборище девчонок, — весело ответила Шелли. – Будет весело! Готова поспорить, они ни разу не пробовали «Кричащий Оргазм»!*

— Полагаю, коктейль на их родине означает, что из пива еще не достали крысиный помет. «Бирс», семь вечера?

— Там увидимся!

Шелли вернулась к каким-то криминалистическим делам, которыми должна была заниматься, когда ее накрыло шоколадным кризисом.

(Анк-Морпорк не был бы Анк-Морпорком, если бы через месяц гномий шоколад не стал главным трендом среди гномов-женщин. Через три месяца шоколадные трюфели, способные оставить вмятину на шлеме при броске с тридцати шагов, стали неотъемлемой частью романтического вооружения всех городских дам. Мода добралась и до Сто Гелита, где герцогиня запретила их в школах, несмотря на личную слабость к убийственным конфетам).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Любимый коктейль Шелли, состоит из водки, кофейного ликера, амаретто, сливок и молока. Ангва начала игнорировать Шелли, когда та говорила что-то подобное, подозревая, что гномиха со своим иногда жестким чувством юмора пытается ее подколоть.


	2. Поздний ужин

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Саммари: не всегда все было так, как сейчас.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927487

Когда-то давно они получали лишь плохой хлеб да пустую овсянку, «ты правда собираешься съесть это?» и «девочки не должны жадничать», и ни одной добавки, даже когда еды было достаточно.

Затем была серая баланда, четко отмеряемая и отбираемая за любую провинность, тумаки, если поделиться с голодным ртом, и работодатели (владельцы), которым приходилось дорого платить за возможность быть сытыми. Потом армейские харчи, не только плохой скуббо (словно где-то существует хороший скуббо), но и еще поощрение тащить все, что плохо лежит, так что лук и херес, пойманные фазаны, морковь и лук-порей, взятые у мертвых, которым они уже не были нужны. Были «наедайтесь, парни», «растущум мальчишкам нужна еда» и мощная отрыжка после ужина. Тогда они думали, что настало лучше время в их жизни.

Сейчас у них есть склон холма прямо под звездами, мерцающий костер и коробка вкусных шоколадных конфет, купленная на украденные деньги, как часто бывает с дорогим шоколадом. Хихиканье, когда пальцы переплетаются вокруг одной и той же конфеты, чтобы разделить ее только при помощи ртов — никаких рук, чтобы их растащить, поцелуи, стирающие подтеки растаявшего шоколада на щеках, подбородках, губах, и никаких глаз, способных осудить хоть что-то.

Только они, вдвоем, и коробочка шоколада, и мир, совсем не такой как раньше, гораздо лучше, чем когда-либо был, и будущее кажется еще более прекрасным.


	3. Махинации с идентичностью

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Перед началом года по обмену в Страже Анк-Морпорка нужно заполнить кое-какие бумаги.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544687

— Перкс и фон Карандини?*

Полли оторвала взгляд от деловой суеты в участке. Анк-Морпорк в целом был... как правильно сказать? Многонациональным — и участок, похоже, представлял собой город в миниатюре. Мужчины и женщины слонялись повсюду вооруженными и в броне, люди, гномы, тролли и разные другие разумные существа, которых она до того никогда не видела, все вперемешку и бок о бок. Всего этого было так много, что, прибудь она в Анк-Морпорк одна, голова бы у нее пошла кругом. 

Ну разумеется, стоило ей рассказать о планах поехать в Анк-Морпорк с целью узнать побольше о их «поддержании общественного порядка», Мэл просто спросила «когда выдвигаемся?».

Маладикта слегка улыбнулась Полли. Но как только увидела, кто именно к ним обращается, улыбка сделалась намного шире. Стройная фигура, зализанные назад темные волосы и, разумеется, черная ленточка. Тоже вампир. Конечно, в Анк-Морпорке они тоже встречались.

— Я капрал Салли фон Хампединг, — сказала она, жестом приглашая следовать за собой. — Я буду проводить вводный инструктаж. Коммандер Ваймс хотел сделать это сам, но вы слегка припозднились, и он... гм... сейчас занят.

— Наверное, у него очень много дел. Такой огромный город, — заметила Полли.

— Больше миллиона людей, насколько я знаю. — Салли впустила их в небольшой кабинет и села за стол.

Полли и Маладикта вытаращили глаза и тоже присели.

— Больше, чем во всей Борогравии, — сдавленно сказала Мэл.

— Значит, после года здесь наладить нормальную охрану порядка дома будет раз плюнуть, — уверила их Салли. — Итак, чтобы получить наилучшее представление о Страже, вы начнете с должностей младших констеблей. Сначала пройдете шестинедельный обучающий курс под началом сержанта Детрита...

— Мы солдаты, — заметила Полли. — Мы уже умеем драться.

— О, как только вы дадите присягу, то перестанете быть солдатами. — Салли подняла палец. — Первое правило: офицер Стражи не солдат. Вам еще повезло, что Старины Камнелица тут нет и он вас не слышал. Вы умеете сражаться как солдаты, но сейчас вам нужно научиться драться как копы. Как повалить кого-то, кто идет на тебя, максимально быстро и с минимальным ущербом. Но что еще важнее, вам нужно понять, как не драться.

Как не драться. О да, именно в этом Борогравия чрезвычайно нуждалась. Борогравия нуждалась много в чем, прежде всего в стабильности, и именно поэтому Полли сидела здесь и ждала, когда ее приведут к присяге в качестве временного офицера городской Стражи Анк-Морпорка. 

У Борогравии были войска, патрулировавшие границу и наводившие порядок в крупных городах. В городах помельче и деревнях этим занимались пост-нугганитские дружины «соседского дозора», но, судя по всему, и те и другие предлагали насильственный путь установления общественного порядка. Они отвергли Нуггана и впервые за много столетий не воевали ни с кем из соседних стран. Волна перемен накрыла Борогравию, что было хорошо, но никто не мог прийти к согласию, какие именно перемены необходимы или что под ними подразумевается. Если все так будет продолжаться, Борогравия снова окажется в состоянии войны, на этот раз сама с собой. В Анк-Морпорке использовали фразу «наблюдение за порядком», и Полли хотела узнать, что она означает.

— Так, теперь заполните эти формы для личных дел, — Салли протянула им два листа бумаги. — Имена на самом верху... фон Карандини, если необходимо, вот дополнительные бланки... возраст укажите здесь, а вот тут — гендер...

— Гендер? — Полли подняла взгляд.

— Мужчина ты или женщина, — пояснила Салли.

— О, нет, — сказала Мэл, не отрываясь от написания собственного имени на дополнительном листе.

— В смысле, прямо сейчас? — Полли зависла над местом, куда нужно было вписать гендер.

— Гм... ладно, для простоты. — Салли развела руками. — Когда я представлю вас другим новичкам, что мне сказать: «Это Перкс, она из Борогравии», или «он из Борогравии», или же есть какое-то особое Борогравское местоимение?**

— А, точно. Мы решили остановиться на «она», так ведь? — произнесла Полли глядя на Мэл, которая машинально кивнула, переворачивая листок чтобы было больше места для письма. — На морпоркском нас обеих устраивает «она».

— Прекрасно! Тогда просто запишите здесь, — кивнула Салли. — Видовая принадлежность, какие-нибудь аллергии есть? Кроме обычного, я имею в виду фон Карандини. Посмотрите чуть пониже, графа пищевые потребности. Что вы используете в качестве отвлечения?

— Кофе, — произнесла и записала Мэл. — Нужно доказательство, что я черноленточница?

— Нет, не в этом смысле. Просто если что-то пойдет не так, любой несущий за вас ответственность офицер должен знать заранее и проследить за тем, чтобы у вас был кофе, — объяснила Салли. — Теперь выберите один из вариантов. Вы хотите жить в казарме или предпочитаете найти собственное место для жилья? Если да, мы можем помочь в поисках.

Полли снова обменялась взглядами с Маладиктой. Полли слышала, что некоторые вещи воспринимаются... проще... в большом городе по сравнению с консервативной Борогравией, но ей все равно было сложно спрашивать. 

— Мы бы хотели найти что-то вместе, — осторожно сказала Мэл. — Как одна черноленточница другой... Возможно, вы знаете, где можно встретить понимающего арендодателя?

— Так случилось, что у моего как раз есть свободная комната, и он очень доброжелательно относится к моему вампиризму... и дамам, которые могут приходить ко мне в гости, — подмигнула им Салли. Затем она выдвинула ящик, доставая две монеты и лист бумаги.

— Отлично, подпишите внизу, и приведем вас к присяге в качестве защитников мира.

— Защитников мира, ха? — Мэл поймала взгляд Полли и подмигнула. — Звучит крайне героически.

Полли в ответ ухмыльнулась, затем посмотрела на документ с клятвой Стражи, который им дала Салли.

— Я, запятая квадратная скобка имя новобранца квадратная скобка запятая...

Предстоящий год выглядел все более и более многообещающим.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Было сказано, что у Мэл очень длинное имя, но в каноне нет ничего конкретного кроме Маладикт(а). Автор решила использовать в качестве самого последнего имени фон Карандини в честь покойного великого сэра Кристофера Фрэнка Карандини Ли и одной из самых знаменитых его ролей.
> 
> ** Очень многое о Борогравии говорит тот факт, что в их языке более тридцати местоимений, почти все из которых предназначены для обозначения разных уровней формального и неформального положения субъекта в армии. До недавнего времени все они считались местоимениями мужского рода, однако в плане гендера борогравский сейчас испытывает даже не языковой сдвиг, а скорее языковой оползень.


End file.
